HAUNTED
by SevenDeadlyAngels
Summary: New Diva Emily-Rose may seem perfect in all directions but has a painful and tragic past that was hidden from society. This horrible tragedy somehow comes back to haunt her, will anybody in the WWE be able to help her?
1. Chapter 1

**PSYCHO **

**Introduction**

**RAW'S newest diva, Emily-Rose, has the perfect good girl image, she has a brilliant personality, a beautiful smile and a gorgeous appearance. But no one really knows the whole truth behind this perfect girl, she has some painful memories that could easily rip her whole mind into pieces leaving her confused and heartbroken. Emily's whole past has been locked away from society and she doesn't know the full story about a horrible death that occurred when she was a child. Can someone in the WWE help this young woman get over this death, or will she end up crazy trying to figure this mystery out by herself**? 


	2. Chapter 2

It was a dark, Sunday afternoon in Miami, Florida, rain was pouring down from the grey clouds above, another show of RAW, WWE was starting in a few hours. The superstars had arrived in Miami a couple of hours before in two coaches, the newest diva Emily-Rose had just signed a contract a few weeks back with Linda McMahon, it would be her first RAW appearance that night and she was getting nervous as each hour passed. She stood in the WWE official building by the large automatic entrance doors just staring outside, she was in her own little world, thinking about her own little mixture of thoughts. Two months earlier she was working as a waitress in a small café, unnoticed by the world, that's the way she liked it, yet now she was performing in front of twenty thousand people in an arena, something she definitely wasn't used to. And she was given the opportunity to work with the WWE, because she was a gold medal winner in wrestling and had a sports degree. But she knew the only reason WWE wanted her on the show was because her father was a Billionaire in France and was quite good friends with Vince McMahon, also she had recently been in a news report on TV about her twin sister, Anna-Rene's death which happened seventeen years earlier. Apparently there was new evidence on who her killer was, it didn't surprise Emily at all that they had a new suspect, there were well over a hundred suspects that were interviewed and given DNA tests in the past seventeen years. Emily knew in the back of her mind who the killer was but never could believe in herself or trust anybody around her to say the person's name out loud.

Suddenly Emily felt a tapping sensation on her left shoulder, she raised her head with a confused frown as she looked into the icy blue eyes of the person responsible, she sighed and smiled innocently up at the man who was looking down at her with that intense gaze.

"Can I help you,. Randy?" Emily asked softly in a French/American accent

The young wrestler shrugged his shoulders and shook his head

"I don't really need any help, I was just passing through when I noticed you standing over here looking quite lonely. Just wondering if you're okay" Randy said resting his hands on his hips

Emily smiled and nodded, she was quite surprised by the situation, it seemed quite odd that one of the most recognisable superstars in the WWE was talking to someone who wasn't known in society very much.

"Yeah, I like being on my own sometimes, it calms my mind a little bit, not that I don't enjoy people's company, I'm not a complete and utter freak, I hope" Emily joked with a smile

Randy grinned at Emily, she was obviously nervous, he could tell how people felt by their body language. For example, he noticed she couldn't stop rubbing her hands together and she never looked his directly in the eyes for more than two seconds, and that she was rambling on about useless information. He seemed to be attracted to the nervous type, he normally fed on people's emotions and after ten minutes people seemed to get a little bit more relaxed around him. In fact, Emily was already relaxed from being around him for a few minutes, she normally wasn't the nervous type and was usually confident in what she did and what she said. When she was around bigger and stronger men, her confidence seemed to slip out of her reach and she slipped into a shy and nervous mode, this strange behaviour all began after the murder of her twin sister. Some memories of the cold Winter's night when Anna-Rene was murdered still lingered around in Emily's mind, she knew it was a man who did it because she could hear his voice from the room next door when he screaming at his sister. It still sent a creepy shiver up her spine causing her to gulp and occasionally have graphic nightmares.

"So, it's your big night tonight?, nervous?" Randy asked

Emily raised her head and blinked a few times, snapping out of her thoughts again

"oh, yeah, but I'm not nervous!" Emily said trying to act brave and confident again

Randy smiled and folded his tattooed arms

"really?" Randy asked cocking an eyebrow at the beautiful blonde.

Emily nodded

"liar!, if you're not nervous in front of twenty thousand people, then why are you nervous in front of me?" Randy asked

Emily huffed and shook her head, he was true but she refused to admit it. That cheeky grin following a sentence like that was in a way offensive to her, and she didn't want to seem defeated

"that's funny, I'm not nervous in front of you, so I have no reason to be nervous in front of all those people!" Emily argued

Randy could see she was beginning to come out of her shell a little bit. She was quite a confident little one deep down inside, her true colours were shining through and he liked how he was having an affect on her

"okay. Whatever you say…, Emily!" Randy said unfolding his arms

Emily was quite surprised that he even knew her name. She smiled, he was a nice guy even if he did act like a total jerk on screen, he was brilliant, slightly annoying, but cool.

He sighed and looked out of the window, the rain was stopping and the sun had already started to peep through the grey, miserable clouds

"have you got anybody to hang around with when you travel on coach's or planes?" Randy asked

Emily frowned, it seemed like such a random question but she had to answer or she's seem like a stuck-up bitch.

"Honestly…, no, I've noticed the superstars and divas like to keep themselves to themselves, nobody really likes to invite an outside newcomer into their little circles of trust, do they?" Emily asked shrugging her shoulders

Randy nodded, he looked around the inside of the building. There were a few small groups of superstars in all different places, they didn't react with one another as much as they did on screen

"yeah, it's really always been like that, but a new superstar or diva will always fit in with someone's little group" Randy said.

Emily shook her head

"not everybody, I mean look at me, nobody wants to get near me after they heard about the news reports!" Emily said

Randy frowned

"what news reports?, I never heard anything" he said

Emily frowned, it was a little odd that he didn't know about the murder. It was a huge case a few years back and now with new evidence, the rumours that Emily did it had started all over again

"there was a news report, well a few news reports involving my family" Emily said.

Randy nodded

"so?, why's that a reason for people not to like you?, you seem like a pretty nice person to be around" Randy said smiling

Emily rolled her eyes with a smile swept across her face

"the news report was about my twin sister being murdered, she died when we were kids and now there was rumours that I'm the big murderer" Emily said shaking her head.

Randy raised his eyebrows, it was quite an eye opener to hear something like that, it wasn't often that you heard that the person standing next to you had a murdered twin.

"Wow, I'm so sorry" Randy said, it was the only thing he thought he could say and it seemed appropriate

Emily shook her head

"it happened a good few years ago, I just hope this case ends once and for all. My sister deserves to be left alone, she deserves to rest in piece" Emily said.

Randy gulped, it was sad to hear something like that from someone who seemed to sweet, he had only known Emily for a maximum of twenty minutes and he already knew she was innocent, the light in her eyes proved it.

"Hey, anyway, back to the subject, would you like to travel on planes and coach's with me?, you could benefit from some company, it's not great to be on your own by the way, I've had a first hand experience

"really?, even after the whole news story thing?, you're okay with that?" Emily asked.

Randy nodded

"I don't believe for a second that you're a murderer, you don't seem the type" Randy said

Emily smiled sweetly

"you're probably the only person who has ever said that to me, everybody else treats me differently, even my dad, he like hates me now, but I don't give a shit. He only cares about himself, when he found out that my sister died, he didn't cry!, he didn't even go to her funeral!, some dad he is" Emily said sadly.

Randy sighed and rested a hand on her shoulder, she had been through a lot, she hadn't even told him a lot of things that had happened in her life and he could see she had got it tougher than a lot of people

"you okay, Emily?" Randy asked

Emily replied smiling softly.

"Hey, you wanna go and get some ice cream?" Randy asked smiling

Emily nodded

"sure, why not?" Emily replied

They then headed towards the exit, it seemed that they were already starting off a great friendship.

__________________________________________________________________________________

As they stepped outside, a blast of cold wind blew into their faces, Emily's blonde hair flew up into the air and Randy laughed at her

"what's so funny?, just because my hair is wild?" Emily asked frowning at Randy

Randy shrugged his shoulders and nodded

"pretty much, yeah" he replied smiling down at her.

Emily sighed and rolled her eyes, Randy tapped her on the arm and pointed at the bottom of the busy road to a small store, an ice cream store. It was a French ice cream place by the name of Petite-Cones, Emily looked at the store and smiled, she loved Petite-Cones. It had been a very long time since she had last had one, probably about seventeen years, she still remembered the sweet creamy taste of the vanilla flavour though.

"You like Petite-Cones?" Randy asked

Emily raised her head and looked at him as he waited for a reply

"yeah, who doesn't?, I love them. But it's been so long since I last had one" Emily said

Randy frowned

"the last time I had one was about two days ago, it's like an addiction to me" he said smiling.

Emily nodded and followed behind Randy as he made his way towards the store

"so I heard that you're a billionaire, or something like that anyways" Randy said

Emily laughed

"so people have been spreading the word about me?, no, I'm, not a billionaire personally. My father is though, he gave me a huge amount of money after I left France, then he just stopped talking to me" Emily explained

Randy cocked an eyebrow at Emily, her life story was weird.

"Is your dad got more money than Mr McMahon?" he asked

Emily nodded and smiled

"yeah, um, my father is incredibly rich. He's a billionaire in Britain and in America, there's a huge difference in money there. If you live in Britain you need a thousand million pounds to be a billionaire, if you live here in the USA, you only need a hundred million dollars to be a billionaire, my dad has got more than two thousand million dollars in his bank account" Emily said.

Randy's jaw dropped, it was a huge amount of money, colossal, massive, Randy's head was beginning to hurt at the thought of all that money in front of him, they got outside of the ice cream store and Emily pushed the soor open causing a small dinging noise

"what's your favourite flavour?" Emily asked

Randy walked over to the counter and looked at all the types of ice creams

"chocolate chip, yours?" he asked.

Emily pointed at the vanilla and strawberry

"that's my favourite types of ice cream, they're deliciously good" she said

Randy nodded and walked behind Emily, he looked over her shoulder, Emily felt his warm breath gently sweep across her skin and she felt a tingling sensation down flow down her spine

"what are you doing?" she asked softly as she tilted her head to look up at him.

He shrugged his shoulders and smiled down at her with those beautiful eyes, Emily gulped

"looking at the flavours, why?" he asked softly

Emily shrugged her shoulders, Randy grinned and stepped away from her. She had beautiful perfume on, he just wanted a closer smell, she smelled so good. Once they got their ice creams and paied for them, they headed out of the store and walked towards the WWE'S building, a few people stopped and asked Randy for his autograph and some pictures. Emily knew that, that was going to be her soon, she was going to get a lot of public attention, she was nervous at that part. Once he had signed the people's magazines and shirts, he and Emily continued to walk together

"so, Emily?" Randy asked

Emily looked up at Randy again with her emerald green eyes

"yeah, what?" she asked

"you wanna tell me that story of your family again?" Randy asked.

Emily stopped dead in her tracks and her jaw dropped, it took her about half an hour to explain the sotry the first time and he wanted her to tell him again, Randy burst out laughing and Emily frowned at him

"what?, did you really think I was going to ask you again?, I was joking girl!" Randy said

Emily sighed and shook her head

"for a minute there I thought I was going to have to tell you again!, I hate you sometimes!" Emily said smiling.

__________________________________________________________________________________


End file.
